Stay
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Sensei, anda akan tetap bersama denganku, kan?" / Slight Saigen. Little drabble. Mind to RnR?


"Ibu akan tetap bersamaku, kan?"

Tangan kecil itu meremas baju sang ibu erat, manik emas mendongak ke atas dengan pandangan cemas. Entah apa yang terjadi di luar sana tetapi sang ayah memerintahkan untuk bersembunyi sementara ia pergi ke luar dan mengatasi apapun di luar sana. Lalu suasana berubah tidak menentu. Ayah tidak kembali. Ia jatuh dalam rengkuhan sang ibu, menanti.

"Tentu saja, Genos." Ujar sang ibu, dengan suara mendayu penuh kasih sayang, dengan lihai menaburi panik dan cemas sang putra semata wayang dengan nada suaranya yang tenang menjalar masuk dalam untaian perasaan serta pikiran sang buah hati. Dengan ditambah belaian dan rengkuhan lembut pada tubuh kecil sang buah hati, Genos kecil hampir ingin menutup mata dan tertidur lelap saja, saking nyamannya.

(Lalu terbangun di pagi yang biasanya, ayah tertawa membaca koran dan ibu menyiapkan sarapan, _begitu_ , bukan dengan dentuman dan teriakan yang membuat rasa takutnya mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya dan membuat air matanya mengalir)

"Ibu akan selalu ada di sisimu, sayang." Sang ibu mengulang. Senyumnya mengembang—menjalar, menular, si kecil ikut tersenyum.

(Dan untaian kata tetaplah untaian kata belaka.)

.

.

"Sensei, anda akan tetap bersama denganku, kan?"

Ada kernyitan disana, disusul komik yang diturunkan dari depan wajah menunjukkan ekspresi yang luar biasa terganggu kalau tidak mau disebut terkejut dan jijik dibaliknya selama sepersekian detik, sebelum suara yang lantang menyalak terdengar,

"Jangan mendadak begitu! Kalau begitu jadi terdengar ambigu banget, kan! Seram, ah!"

Ekspresi si blonde tetap datar, kalau bukan kalem, melihat reaksi si guru yang sepertinya terlihat luar biasa terganggu.

"Maafkan aku, Sensei. Biarkan aku mengulanginya dengan be—"

"JANGAN!"

Dan kali ini si _Demon Cyborg_ hanya bisa kicep, mengerjap sekali dengan manik emas yang terlihat sedikit melebar, terkejut. Saitama lalu menghela napas dan berpikir untuk memaklumi—Genos memiliki tubuh dewasa dan meskipun yang bersangkutan mengaku umurnya sudah dekat dengan kepala dua, tetapi tetap saja bagi Saitama, otaknya itu kadang masih bekerja seperti anak-anak. Sesaat berlalu sebelum suara sang guru terdengar,

"Tentu saja, Genos. Kau ada di sampingku, dan aku tetap bersamamu. Bukankah itu adil?"

"...Ya, Sensei."

Penanya bergerak—kata-kata bijak dicatat seiring tinta yang mengalir membentuk huruf demi huruf di atas lembaran kertas putih; diingat, disimpan, untaian kata itu kini terasa sangat berarti baginya.

.

.

"Evakuasi orang-orang ke tempat yang lebih aman, Genos. Bantuan tidak akan datang dengan cepat." Helaan napas lalu terdengar, "Sial, memang, sepertinya hanya ada kita berdua disini."

Satu tembakan dengan meriam apinya dan satu lagi monster _random_ hancur dengan suara terbakar sebelum Genos menoleh pada si guru, yang sepertinya baru selesai menghancurkan seekor monster tidak jelas lain dengan sekali pukul (seperti biasanya).

"Aku mengerti, Sensei." Katanya, mengangguk tanda paham dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya yang biasa.

(Tapi ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, spektrum emas menatap punggung sang guru yang perlahan menjauh, lama, hanya masalah waktu hingga si pria kepala botak itu sadar, sebenarnya.)

"Ada apa, Genos?" Tentu saja, Saitamatahu dan menyadari tatapan Genos kepadanya—memutuskan untuk berbalik dan bertanya. Ada kernyitan halus disana, ia sungguh bingung dengan tingkah laku 'murid'nya yang satu ini, kadang.

 _Sensei akan tetap bersama denganku, kan?_

(Begitu, pikirnya, _begitu_ , ia ingin berkata, tapi lidahnya kelu dan sistem suaranya menolak untuk mengeluarkan sekedar suara apalagi untaian kata, jadi ia diam disana dengan kedua tangan mengepal—percayalah padanya, percaya, percaya, _percaya_ —)

"..Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Saitama makin mengernyit, makin tidak paham, tapi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya disitu saja—meteor berjatuhan dan pesawat alien dimana-mana, tidak ada waktu untuk menginterogasi Genos sekarang. Toh ia tidak bisa janji kali ini akan menjadi seperti pertarungan yang biasa ia lalui. Satu pesawat sudah ia hancurkan, sebenarnya, dan komandannya sekuat alien yang _waktu itu_ ia hadapi. Dan masih ada puluhan yang seperti itu di atas sana. Mungkin yang lebih kuat juga banyak. _Duh, man_. Sebenarnya ia sendiri pun tidak paham, sebenarnya mereka ini mau apa, sih?

"Ya, sudah. Hati-hati di jalan, Genos."

Ada hening yang terasa terlalu lama, disana.

"Anda juga berhati-hatilah, Sensei."

Dan punggung itu menjauh, dengan Genos yang masih berdiri di sana dan memperhatikan—

(Ia teringat terakhir kali ia percaya pada seseorang yang penting dan kepercayaan itu tertinggal begitu saja, hangus di tengah untaian kata belaka.)

— _jangan pergi._

.

.

"Wajahmu kacau, Genos."

Emas bertemu jelaga, lelah bertemu kalut, tangis bertemu senyum. Adalah keajaiban bagaimana pria dengan jubah putih itu masih bisa menjaga kesadarannya dan terkekeh seperti itu.

"Sensei," ia memberanikan diri mengangkat suaranya untuk bertanya, akhirnya, sang guru di pangkuannya dan hujan di atas mereka, "anda akan tetap bersama denganku, kan?"

Memorinya menciptakan masa kecil, seolah menciptakan kabut di dalam kepalanya yang membuatnya semakin merasakan asak yang menggerogoti dada; _mengapa_ , pikirannya berkhianat, air matanya mengalir.

Senyum pria itu semakin melebar kendati matanya yang semakin sayu—lelah jelas menggerogoti dan ia terlihat luar biasa mengantuk.

(Tapi jangan tertidur, Tuhan, kalau Engkau memang ada disana maka jangan biarkan ia tertidur di sini.)

"Tentu saja Genos, tentu saja."

Kata-kata manis itu meluncur keluar dengan nada lembut dan mendayu (mirip sang ibu) dan Genos hampir mempercayainya. Ia _hampir_ percaya. Ia _tentu_ akan percaya kalau saja manisnya tidak terkalahkan pahit fakta bahwa ia berbaring lemas di atas tanah dan pecahannya rusak atau mungkin hilang (ada lubang di tubuhnya yang tak bisa ia tutupi meskipun Dokter Kuseno telah memerinya fitur pertolongan pertama; ia lebih suka menyebut darah dan pecahan merah yang tercecer milik pria itu sebagai _kerusakan_ dan bukan _kehilangan_ ) dan adalah suatu keajaiban bagaimana pahlawan nyentrik itu masih hidup sampai saat ini.

(Genos mencoba percaya lagi pada untaian kata itu tapi Tuhan, _Tuhan_ , ia sendiri yang paling mengerti bahwa maniknya yang memindai detak jantung itu jauh lebih _valid_ , bagaimana tiap detik ia menjadi semakin pelan, pelan, pelan, _pelan_ —)

"Anda pembohong yang buruk, Sensei."

(—betapa Genos membenci waktu yang menarik orang yang dicintainya pergi.)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Disclaimer: One Punch Man – One & Murata Yuusuke**_


End file.
